Winter's Wonder Landing
by LikeIdTellU
Summary: Nothing is what it seems, everything is excepted and almost everything is condoned and done. After a freak accident involving Harry and spells a boy is stranded in a strange land where he is...nothing. -discontinued-
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first thing he noticed was that it was cold. The second thing he noticed was that, surprisingly, he was warm. Snow whirled around him, snow covered everything and what snow didn't cover, ice did. Visibility was reduced to next to zero on the opposite side of one. That's when memory decided to give him a good kick in the pants.

"Shit!" he swore, this was definitely the last time he was going to cast a weather manipulation spell. All he ha wanted was to make his grumpy, not to mention very pregnant, spouse happy by making it his favourite season, winter, for a day. He had only wanted a light snow shower, but he hadn't bargained a spells tendency to go wrong. He had wanted a light snow , he had gotten a blizzard.

"Shit", how was he going to explain this?

TBC

Alright this is the prologue and it is a part of the middle of the story. The next chapter is the start but the prologue was just to give you a glimpse of what is to come without naming anyone.

Please review


	2. Chapter 1

_Narration is in italics_

**Chapter one**

Darkness crept into Hogsmeade under the cover of night. Slipping past guards and sliding under doorways as silently as the smoke it so resembled. No one knew it was there, not even when it slid into mouths and down throats, lodging itself into brains and leaching away life. Slowly, so to avoid detection. The remaining darkness left the town and crept its way down the cobbled road to the castle atop its hill. It moulded itself into the stones of the castle, seeping into the very foundations that the ancient school rested upon. By the time dawn crept over the horizon and began chasing all vestiges of night into the corners of the world, Hogwarts was under siege...and nobody knew it.

_But now let us leave the doings that were done by the servants of the night and focus yourself on the castle on the hill. Many an airplane flew over it without spying it, many a person walked past the village of Hogsmeade without seeing anything amiss. And it was all thanks to a wonderful chap by the name of Dumbledore, the only person Voldermort was scared of and the reason why nothing evil could get inside Hogwarts. Sadly the old fellow was dead. Luckily the wards he erected around the school for witch craft and wizardry was not. And until about five minutes ago did a wonderful job of keeping the things that go bump in the night away. Unfortunately darkness is not wholly evil and therein lay the loophole into breaching Dumbledores wards. And so breached it was, because where there's a loophole there's a way_

_And now let's turn back time to about...hmm...let's say the beginning of the first age, you know the one before the various ice ages and bronze ages and various other ages of metal. You know the age after the age of stars, the one with all the wars? No? Ok let's just call it Arda when the Feanorions were hunting down silmarils. This is where the darkness began, well actually it began a long time before the first age when Melkor became Morgoth, but the first age is when it becomes relevant. The darkness used to be called unlight, the opposite to sunlight and just light in general. To get lost in unlight ment almost certain death, not even the most bravest and wisest were spared the trap._

_And now let us go forward in time, back to the castle in Hogwarts or more specifically the children inside, after all they are who the story is about. And now dear readers for now my job is done and I shall leave you to the story..._

"Careful Harry"

"Shh Ron, be careful youself"

"Be quiet both of you!"

"_Hermione!_"

"Who goes there?" Asked the particularly nasally voice of Snape, but all tat answered him was the silence of too may people trying to be quiet. "Come out Potter…I know you're here somewhere".

Nothing

Snape was suspicious…but then again Snape was usually suspicious and Harry Potter was always trying to sneak around so nothing else was new here. In fact the two enemies considered it a sort of game between them. It was really quite silly but there you go.

"Hmn", was Snape's suspicious mumble before the potions master turned on his heel and, skirts flying, marched off in the opposite direction.

A sigh of relief came from behind an old ratty tapestry and seemed to echo along the hallways. Out of sight Snape stopped, turned around, and tip toed back the other way.

Meanwhile, Hermione opened up the room of requirement and the three students slipped quietly inside. The big door slid shut behind them. Other students were already there, waiting as patiently as a group of students ready for another 'Defence against the Dark Arts' lesson could. Another session of DA was about to commence and no toad faced teacher was going to stop it.

_On the opposite side of the Castle, Said Toad Face sat in her horribly pink room on her horribly pink fluffy armchair. Interviewing a particularly nasty treacherous git._

"So…" said Doloris Umbridge sweetly, tapping her fingers upon the shiny desk. "You are Marietta Edgecombe, am I correct?"

A fine layer of sweat coated the girl's forehead and upper lip as she tried to steel herself to say what she must say. "Yes", she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Clearly the girl wished to be anywhere but here, observed Doloris. But something has compelled her to speak out.

"And what is it you want to ask me, girl?"

"Not ask…tell". Another flicker of uncertainty danced across Marietta's face before disappearing under a mask of resolve and…was that desperation. "But first you must swear that you will protect me", she begged.

Despite herself, Doloris was intrigued. "Why?"

"Because a lot of people will be very angry with me…maybe angry is too light a word to describe how furious they are going to be".

Well, well, well. Could this be the lead she had been searching for? "You have mine and the ministry's full protection…now go on".

"Dumbledore's army are meeting in the Room of Requirement…tonight". And then Marietta shrieked in agony, collapsing onto the floor as pussy boils and large pimples boiled and roiled onto her previously perfect skin. Doloris watched with a sort of grotesque and perverse fascination as the word _traitor _branded itself onto the girl's forehead, sending wisps of smoke up into the air.

At last the spell ceased and the girl's face ruined beyond hope of healing and Marietta collapsed into a sobbing heap at the foot of a chair. Doloris's face twisted into a sneer as she strode past the girl and called for Severus…she had no time for traitors.

_Meanwhile, Dumbledore's army readied themselves for the greatest spell any of them would ever cast. Hermione drew the pentagon on the floor in chalk while Neville and Luna lit the sticks of incense. They were going to open a window into the past._

Harry stood back and surveyed the working students with satisfaction. It had been Hermione's idea to open the window and at first Harry had opposed it, saying that the past is better left alone. Hermione had argued, saying that the spell was a simple one and that they weren't actually going into the past…just taking a peek. For the spell to work, she had said. All you needed was a pentagram- just in case someone tried to get through the pentagram was there to repel them- some incense and an object from the past you wished to visit. Hermione had eventually convinced Harry, with the help of Ron, and so here they were. The object they were using was a piece of Ron's broken wand, they didn't want to go too far back during their first foray into time magic.

At last, preparation complete, the members of Dumbledore's army stood in a loose circle around the pentagon and linked arms. Harry, flanked by Ron and Hermione, began reciting the first part of the spell, the first of three he had learned off by heart.

'_Dominus __tempore __suscipe __humiles __intrusione m__tua __domain__. __Quae __simplex __olim __velit __nunc __concede'._

Unnoticed, a slither of darkness detached itself from the wall and edged warily towrds the pentagram.

Hisses of suprise echoed around the chamber as the chalk lines began to glow faintly, each of the points emitting a light that arched upwards in faint lines as it connected with the others.

'_Cum__ad __nos__et ostende nobis__om ne__lig num__erat'_

Ron nudged the piece of wood with his foot, kicking it up and over the chalked lines and into the centre. A filmy sheen rose upwards to the arching lights and the stunned audiance of wizards and witches watched as a black nothingness filled their window.

The slither of darkness edged closer, it was almost at the pentagon.

'_Tum__quod __Dominus __ostendit nobis__, quae nos __a malo __humore__er at__ut __excludatur.__in__incanta tores__est __nunc __perfecta__.'_

Hermione spotted the slither of darkness too late.

"Harry, break the spell!" She screamed and Dumbledore's army dropped their linked arms. However, it was all too late for the darkness had already pounced, scraping a thin line through the chalk as it knocked the wood aside. The spell was complete…they had their window.

Dumbledore's army watched in horror as a forest scene formed, giving them a clear view of the young boy on a horse galloping towards them at high speed, looking behind his shoulder and laughing his head off. He turned, giving the students a clear view of his fair face as it twisted into horror. The stallion bucked, throwing the boy forwards…

…the great doors crashed open and a triumphant Doloris strode in. Only to stop in horror as the cogs in her brain began to work and she figured out what the students had done. She lifted her wand and began the desperate incantation to close the window.

'_dominus __tempus __claude __fenestram'_

…The window began to collapse in on itself, but not before giving the wizards a clear view of the boy's companions as they watched in terror as the child crashed through the window. The gate way closed with a snap, leaving the poor boy lying spreadeagled in the pentagram. One slender hand lying over the chalk.

Doloris's voice cut through the panic and guilt. "Get him to Dumbledore's office…NOW".

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Have I mentioned that this story is a slash? No? Oh well, now I have. Thankyou to all those who gave me their opinions on who they want the middle earthien [is that even a word?] to be and I announce that a grand total of two have voted for different characters. So now I am happy to announce that I shall be the one choosing who the mysterious character is due to a distinct lack of voters. Don't like my choice then you should have voted.**

**Chapter 2**

_Cold black,_

_Cold stone,_

_Cold grave,_

_Cold bone,_

_Nine times nine,_

_The cards were cast,_

_And nine times nine,_

_These very portents were read._

_I want you to search the western border of Fangorn, I sense ill intent and a supernatural influence that defies my attempt to scry them. The only information I could gather were from the scattered fragments of fortune cards being cast in my dreams._

_Beware my friend._

_-Malbeth_

What was their meaning? Indeed what _was_ the meaning of such evil words? Could there even be a meaning? Or did Malbeth just like prophesising utter nonsense and sending people on quests that may or may not be in vain?

Of course he does not Lindir, the elf chided himself as he spurred his horse ahead of his companions. You should no better then to belittle Malbeth the seer, even when his words make no sense.

"Lindir _daro_" [halt or stop], called Beliond from behind but Lindir just spurred his horse onwards, casting his worries from his mind with typical wood elven practicality, _what will be will be and none of my worrying will change it, _and instead laughing at his companions cries for him to halt.

Therefore he did not see the blossoming form of the window opening, nor the slither of unlight that twined itself around the horse's forelock.

Lindir caught sight of his companion's horrified faces and twisted to look over his horses head, catching a glimpse of young humans standing in a semi circle. Immediately he reached out with his mind to that of his horses, twining his thoughts with that of the beasts.

_Daro! _The young greenelf commanded.

Immediately the horse dug his hooves into the turf, slowing down his breakneck speed. Catastrophe and an unholy mixing of time may have been averted had the darkness not chosen that moment to snap the horse's forelock, making the beast scream in terror and throw Lindir forward and through the window.

It was like plunging through a river of icy water, except crossing through to the other side was infinitely more painful. Lindir felt as though his very soul was tugged and yanked, if not apart then at least it was stretched. Indeed Lindir had no doubts with the knowledge that if he had been less strong, then his soul would have dissipated. But that was neither here nor there and of no consequence, what was of consequence was that it _hurt_. Lindir could hardly draw breath or even muster the will to move.

But after what seemed an eternity he was spat out of the pass, and into blissful oblivion.

XXX

_Yes my dear readers, it is I, the narrator! Back in time for the continuation of the story, lucky you._

_And now to Hogwarts we must go! Following our poor sylvan minstrel into the unknown back stabbing wizarding world as he is dragged into the healing ward, blessedly oblivious to the drama playing in the headmaster's office._

_Oh woe unto Lindir! For the prophecy of Malbeth is about to come true…_

XXX

Voldemort clapped his hands gleefully as the news of Dumbledore's sacking reached his ears. Oh that glorious, stupid Fudge! He would have cackled. How ignorant these wizards were, believing Dumbledore to be the source of their troubles when it was he, Tom Riddle, who wreaked the havoc.

And now Hogwarts was unprotected, no one stood between he and Harry Potter…

Lindir opened his eyes, awakened by the hint of mad cackling and the vague suspicion that he was being watched. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, blinking vaguely as his memories resurfaced from wherever memories went when one was rendered unconscious. Lindir felt vaguely worried at the fate of the humans but then mentally shrugged, it was not his fault they had stood in the middle of a well travelled road.

Lindir gasped in shock as a female human dressed in a ghastly shade of pink stormed into his line of sight. She to seemed shocked when she realised he was awake but swiftly recovered enough to stride over and take a seat beside him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

What? Lindir thought. What language is she speaking? Is she well?

"_Ier lle eithel?" _he asked bemusedly. [Are you well?]

"Can you speak English?" Doloris asked loudly and obnoxiously, drawing out her words as if she were speaking to an infant.

Lindir rolled his eyes; his head hurt talking, or trying to talk, with this human. "_N'uma quel lammen ve' lle_ _n'uma dol", _he said seriously. [Your language is no good, like you, no head].

He then turned over and succumbed to the pull of dreams, he would attempt communication with the lack wit on the morrow.

Umbridge was shocked when the stranger rolled over and went back to sleep, feeling as is she had been snubbed for some obscure reason. She briefly debated awakening the…human but decided against it. She then gathered up her stiff cloak of pride and rose from her seat to march haughtily to the door.

**TBC**

**Augh translating English into elvish is such a bother and I want to warn you that those are the loosest translations imaginable.**


	4. Important notice

This story is being put on a **temporary**hold due to the fact that I have a serious case of writers block and no one seems to be reading this story.

Sincerely,

LikeIdTellU


End file.
